Missing You/Script
Part 1: Lost in a Dream Before Battle * Alfonse: The...land of dreams? I've never—And...light elves? Hmm... * Peony: Ah, I see you don't believe me! Once they've grown into adults, mortals certainly turn argumentative. You won't listen! It's a shame. You're so pure and innocent as children... But you forget how to dream so easily... Reality IS harsh. It demands focus, after all. Alas, it can't be helped! If you dreamt all the time, you wouldn't survive for long, would you? * Alfonse: S-so...you mean to tell me... Hm. I'm beginning to remember now. Yes... Everyone began falling asleep. Then, I was here. But...where is everyone else? * Sharena: Alfonse! * Anna: Ah, there the two of you are! What is this place? Any ideas? * Alfonse: I'm not quite sure. But I'm glad to see you both. ...Have either of you seen any trace of Kiran? * Sharena: Where could— * Peony: Bad news! I'm afraid the dream may have trapped your friend... Kiran, you said? We have to do something about that. And quickly—before the nightmare does its work... This way! Hurry now! (Scene transition) * Peony: Ljósálfheimr is a world created from the fabric of mortals' pleasant, delightful dreams. It's a world that wraps you up all warm in a blanket, a fluffy-floaty world—a child's dreamland. * Alfonse: I'm still not sure what exactly this place is...or how we got here, but... The scenery certainly is incredible. But...where are all these soldiers coming from? * Peony: Those are the soldiers of nightmares. They're created from the anxious and terrified thoughts of mortals. To keep going, we'll have to do something about the nightmares. or they'll be sure to haunt us. After Battle * Alfonse: Whew... Another victory. But still no sign of Kiran. * Peony: I do hope everything is all right... Oh! I have a great idea! Have you tried making a wish? Something like, "I wish my friend Kiran were here!" * Alfonse: You want me to...wish? What good will that do? * Peony: Well, this is a dream, so...wishes work! You can wish for whatever you want, and it will become real! You can do whatever you want in a dream! Aaaanything is possible! Here, the world is whatever you want it to be! * Alfonse: Huh. So...I just have to wish? How does that work? Do I have to say anything special? Or should I clos— * Anna: Alfonse. You won't know until you try. Just give it a shot! Nothing bad can happen from a good wish. * Alfonse: Good point. I'll give it a try then. I wish... I wish... I wish my friend Kiran was here! * Peony: Wow! That was some good wishing! I'm impressed. * Sharena: Ooh. Where... Which direction should I be looking? Any ideas? ...This way? * Anna: ... I don't think it worked. * Peony: Oh, that's too bad. It seems you've simply lost too much of your childlike innocence... All grown up. You aren't able, deep in your heart, to accept that a wish can shape this reality... So you can't dream freely... * Alfonse: I...I'm sorry, everyone. * Sharena: Don't worry, Alfonse. There's nothing wrong with being an adult... We'll just find another way! * Peony: Leave that to me! This is my home, after all, so I know my way around. We should visit Dream-King Freyr. He'll be able to help! Come on, this way. Let's go! Part 2: General's Scorn Before Battle * Kempf: All this praise for Reinhardt... Ludicrous! Name one thing I cannot do better! Part 3: Swordmaster's Regret Before Battle * Mareeta: Defeated by a cursed sword... What a child I was. After Battle * Sharena: Hmm... Do I— Hmmm... * Peony: ...Something on your mind, Sharena? * Sharena: Have we...met somewhere before, Peony? Something about you is just so familiar somehow... * Peony: O-oh! Really? Wh-where would we have met before? * Sharena: Hmm... I guess I don't know. But deep down, I feel as though I know you. Why would that be? * Peony: Ah... Maybe from your dreams? Young, innocent children laugh and play with us ljósálfar as they dream. Perhaps that's it... * Sharena: Now that I hear you say it... that must be it. To think I would remember dreams from so long ago... But I still wish I could remember more! * Peony: Whether you remember or not, we are BOUND to get along splendidly! That's what I think, at least. * Sharena: Well, I agree! With us together, our friends will have a tough time NOT seeing the bright side of things. That's right! ...Well, since I can't remember meeting you before... I'm glad to meet you now, Peony! Let's be friends! All right? * Peony: I-I'd...love to be your friend, Sharena! Thank you. Part 4: Mistress's Loss Before Battle * Eyvel: The emptiness of my past still troubles me. Perhaps someday I'll be able to just let go. Part 5: Deeper and Deeper Before Battle * Triandra: So. It was you who dispelled the nightmare. * Peony: You— You're no ljósálfar. Nor are you of Ljósálfheimr at all! * Triandra: That's right. I am a dökkálfar from the realm of dark dreams...the dreams you wish to forget on waking. I am Triandra. I am Nightmare. * Peony: So you're the one bringing terrible dreams into Ljósálfheimr! * Triandra: Indeed. I am Nightmare. It is who I am. It is what I must do. * Peony: Well...stop it! Don't you feel bad for all the people you're making suffer?! * Triandra: You are Peony, the Sweet Dream, are you not? I have heard of you from Lady Freyja. You bring pleasant dreams to the mortals...my opposite... Only one thing to do, then. Lights out. After Battle * Triandra: Lady Freyja's orders are absolute. I will not be turned away. (Scene transition) * Peony: We're here! Look! See? It's great, isn't it? * Sharena: There are...so many beds! Are they all yours, Peony? * Peony: Oh, um. These are beds for sleeping within dreams. So you can dream within the dream... * Alfonse: I'm sorry. I'm confused... If I'm in a dream already, aren't I already sleeping too? * Peony: No need to overthink it. Just lie down and get nice and comfortable. Once you do, we can meet King Freyr...in the dream within the dream. So...good night! Sleep tight! See you soon. * Alfonse: Just saying it's time for sleep doesn't mean we'll be able to just fall asleep so easi— * Sharena: ...ee you soon... Zzz... * Alfonse: Sh-Sharena?! * Anna: We'd all do well to take a lesson from Sharena's carefree attitude. Just this once, at least. Gah. Nothing to do but just...sleep! I'll just settle in, aaaaand... ...Sleep! It's not like I've...*yawn* ...been getting much sleep lately, so it should be...*yawn*...easy... ...No problem...at... Zzz... * Peony: Another job well done! * Alfonse: ... * Peony: Something the matter? Do you... not trust me? Do I seem like a bad person? Or like I mean you harm? * Alfonse: No. It's just that... I trust you. If you were our enemy, this would be a fine trap, though. * Peony: Is it that you're worried about Kiran, then? If that's it, Lord Freyr will be able to help. I know it! * Alfonse: Right... There's something that keeps bothering me, though...and I can't quite put my finger on what. Something...on the edge of memory... Something from when...*yawn*...I was a child... Something...import... ... * Peony: Well, for now, sleep tight. And now everyone's asleep. It seems they all must trust me after all... Ohhh, yay! That makes me so happy! I must do my best to earn that trust, and to offer them my trust in return! I, Peony, the Sweet Dream, am here for you now...to bring joy back to all your dreams. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts